Instintos contra sentimientos
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: Crossover con Vampire Knight. La vida de Asami Ryuichi se había estancado en el momento en que Akihiko se fue de su lado, él no volvería a caer ante sus sentimientos. Todo cambia sin embargo cuando ojos lilas y cabello plateado es todo en lo que puede pesar. Esos ojos amatistas que escondían muchos secretos propios.


**_Así que es mi primera vez en el famdon de Finder espero nos llevemos bien, sin embargo debo darles unas cuantas advertencias._**

 ** _Primera que ere fic es un crossover como Vampire Knight sin embargo se mantendrá en el mundo de Finder._**

 ** _Segundo, los vampiros no existe, pero soy amante de lo sobrenatural por lo que habrá otras criaturas._**

 ** _Tercero y quizás la más importante, no habrán Akihiko en este fic, yo amo al chico, y estoy satisfecha con la historia original pero en este fic, no habrán AsamixAkihiko La pareja será otra. Lo lamento para los amantes del fotógrafo era necesario._**

 ** _Eso es lo más importante; estoy segura que encontran muchos errores ortográficos, desde ahora me disculpa._**

 ** _Por ahora eso es todo, espero me disfruten esta angustiosa historia mia._**

* * *

 _La presión y el calor que envolvían su miembro era exquisito, sus caderas danzaban, buscando entrar en lo más profundo, más hondo en este mundo de placer que pareciera querer devorarlo completo. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Jamás había tenido un amante que pareciera exigirle todo su ser. Nadie habría podido hacerlo._

 _Nadie se había atrevido._

 _Una parte de su cerebro, la que aún no estaba embriagada por el placer, se preguntaba cómo podría existir tal criatura capaz de tener este tipo de poder sobre él. Ni siquiera pensó que podría ser posible. Él, con un siempre impecable control sobre sí mismo y los demás, ahora era esclavo de sus propios instintos._

 _Todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era sentir más._

 _—No pienses…._

 _La voz bajo suyo hablo, de repente, los ojos dorados del hombre fueron atrapados por dos joyas amatistas llenas de lujuria. Esos orbes brillaban hipnotizándolo y deteniendo cualquier pensamiento que podría pasar por su cabeza._

 _Obedeció y dejó de pensar._

 _Y así Asami Ryuichi solo sintió._

0000

Cuando abrió los ojos no se sorprendió por despertar completamente editado, su fallo orgullosamente erecto y completamente visible. Sentándose al borde de su cama, Asami Ryuichi no solo estaba, sexualmente frustrado, sino que molestó. Encontrase en este tipo de humillante estado debería ser inconcebible para alguien como él.

Dejo de ser un maldito crío sin experiencia hace muchos años.

Y sin embargo…

Su miembro aún erecto se burlaba de él.

Sin embargo, no era quien era por nada, imperturbable a su condición, así desnudó como estaba, se levantó dispuesto a ir al baño, darse una ducha y resolver su maldito problema. Solo era algo biológico se dijo, mientras tomaba con firmeza su miembro y comenzaba el contaste movimiento para acabar de una buena vez.

Y trato, con un demonio que trato de invocar la excitante imagen de un joven de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules, de cuerpo delgado y pálido, un cuerpo que había explorado y descubierto todos los secretos. Un cuerpo que había adorado en el pasado con pasión y lo más cercano que había podido llegar al amor.

Trato, pero fallo.

La imagen del único amante serio que había tenido en su maldita vida rápidamente era cambiada por otra, igual o aún más seductora.

Cabello plateado.

Ojos lilas.

Suave piel blanca como la nieve.

Con un gruñido y sintiendo el agua recorrerlo por completo, así como también su orgasmo, Asami se vino en su mano, satisfecho pero molestó consigo mismo, el empresario salió de la ducha dispuesto a vestirse y prepararse para otro día ocupado.

Minutos después él salió de su habitación con el rostro imperturbable, como si su mañana no hubiera sido tan jodida. Sin embargo para aquellos que lo conocieran bien (que realmente se podían contar con una mano y sobrarían dedos aún) se notaría el brillo de fastidio en esos ojos dorados.

Por supuesto su fiel secretario se había dado cuenta.

Sin embargo la mano derecha del jefe no hizo comentario, en su lugar comenzó a declara la agenda que tenían para ese día.

—Kirishima…

—Asami-sama

—Necesito que averigües algo por mi.

—Por supuesto…

—Encuentra a Kyriuu Zero y todo lo que puedas de él.

—Entendido Asami-sama

Y ambos hombres salieron, enfocados únicamente en los deberes que tendrían para ese día. Sin embargo en el fondo de su mente, el fantasma de aquel joven seguía acosando al magnate, fastidiando el ya amargo humor del hombre.

Tal situación debía ser detenida.

Porque Asami no podía volver a caer de nuevo en ese tipo de situación.

No de nuevo.

* * *

 **Cualquier crítica y opinión con gusto la recibiré.**


End file.
